


Day 2 - Cuckolding | Painplay | Voyeurism | Dirty Talk

by autisticrick



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (but not really lol), Accidental Voyeurism, Anti Steve Rogers, Cheating, Cigar Burns, Cuckolding, Dacryphilia, Dark Peter Parker, Dark Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masochism, Painplay, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Slut Peter Parker, Sneaking Around, Voyeurism, no underage sex but briefly references peter being 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticrick/pseuds/autisticrick
Summary: Tony is with Steve because it looks good from a PR standpoint. Also, it makes Peter want him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Day 2 - Cuckolding | Painplay | Voyeurism | Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> The second tumblr repost. 
> 
> This one....phew, this one was a doozy, lemme tell you. Some of the kinks here will pop up later, but the ones in the titles are the main focus. Probably the darkest thing I've ever written. Please mind the tags. This is not for fans of Steve Rogers.

By the time Peter started coming onto him (16, probably), Tony had already made up with Steve. They were all but married, sickly sweet lovers, at least one of whom wanted to settle down with kids.

They broke up again after a year. Peter seemed to lose interest around the same time.

Tony isn't stupid: he's been around the block enough times to know it isn't a coincidence. He’s well aware that there are people out there who are only turned on by a partner who's taken. He also knows he shouldn't be chasing after something so dangerous when being with Steve is safe, secure, and not liable to get him into legal trouble.

But it just so happens that Peter is sexually compatible with him in a way that Steve could never be. So if that means screwing over Captain America and taking advantage of his trust, so be it.

Peter is 19 when Tony proposes to Steve. They've been back together for less than a month, with the kid clamoring to be in his bed not soon after.

It's a big romantic moment, with all of the Avengers around to gasp and cry about it. Peter happens to be standing a few feet behind Steve; the perfect vantage point to make covert, knowing eye contact.

Steve is none the wiser.

With Tony's unlimited resources, Peter's innocent façade, plus their combined intelligence and wit, the pair are able to perfectly cover their tracks. Even _Natasha_ doesn't expect foul play.

"I want him to know," Peter says one night after a particularly hot and heavy round of fucking. He's covered head to toe in bruises, welts, and shallow cuts (all of which will either heal by morning or be expertly covered with makeup).

"Hmmm, what's that darling?" Tony drawls, pretending to _not_ know exactly who he's talking about. He traces a line with his finger down Peter's side, causing the boy to shiver. " _Who_ do you want to know?"

"Your _husband_ ," Peter says. The way he says it is not quite venomous; Tony has made it abundantly clear that he'd leave Steve in a heartbeat if he asked. But there's definitely some malice in there.

"I want him to know how much you enjoy fucking me," Peter says in a soft tone that belies the meaning behind his words. "I want him to _see_ how much better I am in bed." He nuzzles into Tony's neck, and the older man can't help but pet his hair.

"You want him to watch us?" Tony asks. Peter nods into his neck. "You want him to watch how you come apart under me? How you let me do whatever I want and _enjoy_ it?" The boy nods again, mewling excitedly.

Tony grasps Peter by the hair, pulling him up to his mouth by the scalp so he can whisper, "Want him to see how much stronger and _braver_ you are than him?"

"Yes, Tony!" Peter whines out hoarsely. It's a wonder he can even speak after everything Tony's done today, how much it's made him scream out in ecstasy.

“Anything for you, darling.”

So they start getting a little sloppy, but only in fixed and purposeful increments. A slightly guilty expression here, an uncorroborated dinner plan there, a whiff of a paper trail that goes away as soon as Steve sniffs it out. Enough that he’ll notice, but not anybody else.

But Tony knows he’d be too embarrassed to go to someone else for help or try to confront Tony. After all, if he’s wrong, wouldn’t Steve look like the asshole accusing his spouse of going back to his playboy ways?

Tony figures Steve will try to catch them in the act. When he tells him one morning that he’ll be out of town on “SHIELD business,” he senses the opportunity to lay out a trap to _ensure_ that it happens. Because he keeps very careful track of Steve’s movements and purchases and travel plans, Tony _knows_ Steve is bullshitting him. 

But he just responds with a neutral, “Sure thing, honey,” and proceeds to make a suspiciously expensive restaurant reservation on their shared bank account. Tony has a heap of personal accounts for taking Peter out on discrete dates, but Steve has no idea about those.

He almost thinks the move is a little _too_ obvious, until he sees Steve scowling at his phone just before leaving.

“Stevie, you okay?” Tony feigns concern. If he were a better man, he’d fall for those sweet, sorrowful eyes and confess everything right there.

“No, it’s—it’s nothing,” Steve mumbles back, not making eye contact. Tony pecks him on the cheek anyway, which brightens his husband’s face just a smidge.

Tony says his goodbye, watches as Steve drives off to the airport. He gets a text from Peter 45 minutes later that Steve is still in Manhattan and circling around midtown despite the distinct lack of traffic. It makes his heart swell with a sick pride.

They do go to the restaurant, but spend most of their time laughing at the security footage of Steve finding all the planted evidence. A thong at the bottom of Tony’s dresser. An unfamiliar but well-used toothbrush in the guest bathroom. The best reaction, of course, is Steve’s crestfallen expression at the handwritten letter from Peter declaring his love for Tony, stashed in the bedside drawer on the half where he sleeps. 

“Who even _writes_ love letters anymore?” Tony snorts.

Peter had copied one from the internet, changing the name and pronouns. He even used a convincing handwriting font when he printed it. They both almost get kicked out for laughing too loudly. 

When Steve decides to hide himself in the walk-in closet, that’s their cue to head back to Stark tower and into the penthouse master bedroom. 

Tony enters the room and heads straight for the bed, ordering Peter to strip and crawl to him.

“Take out my cock and suck it, like the good little slut you are,” Tony growls. Peter obeys, pulling down the zipper with his teeth the way he knows the older man likes. The amount of power he surrenders to Tony is intoxicating, makes him greedy and selfish. Once his dick is out, instead of letting Peter do what he does best, Tony grabs his head with both hands and pulls him down until he’s gagging.

He screams so loudly and so beautifully. Tony can hear a faint shuffling from his closet; Peter must hear it too because he’s looking up at him dreamily through thick lashes. When he lets go, Peter licks his lips and gives an exaggerated moan like he’s just got a taste of the most delicious ice cream in the world.

“I bet _Steve_ can’t take your cock as good I do,” Peter says as he swirls his tongue around the head. He suckles at the tip when a bead of precome leaks out.

“Baby, Steve won’t even let me put it in his mouth,” Tony chuckles as he runs his fingers through Peter’s hair. The boy hums around his shaft happily, making the older man groan from the sensation.

“He’s missing out,” Peter says between sucks, adding, “All the more for me,” through a mouth full of cock.

Peter keeps at it for a while, until Tony feels he’s close and pulls him off. The boy whines at the loss.

“Two options, Petey,” Tony says in a warning tone, as Peter struggles to get his mouth back on the older man’s cock, “You either you come without touching yourself while I fuck you into the mattress, or you let me mark you up after I blow my load in your mo--”

“The second one!” Peter says desperately, cutting Tony off before he can finish. “Please...want your come so _bad_.”

“It would mean you’re not coming tonight, baby,” Tony growls, knowingly.

“Don’t care,” Peter whines, honestly. “Just wanna taste you real bad.”

At that, he lets go of Peter’s hair, allowing him to finish the job. Tony shakes the last drops on Peter’s face (they’re licked up right away) before neatly tucking himself back into his pants. His clothes are barely even rumpled while the boy’s already sweaty and begging. Tony was _sure_ Steve would take an incriminating photo of him coming in Peter’s mouth, but FRIDAY is supposed to alert him if he uses his phone, or any other electronic devices. Maybe he’s just in shock.

“Can I kiss you, Tony?” Peter asks sweetly, seemingly out of nowhere.

Tony quirks a brow in confusion, but pats his thigh anyway. “You know I’m still not letting you come, right?” Peter nods as he pulls himself off the floor and sinks into Tony’s lap. “And I won’t stop hurting you until I’m satisfied?” He nods again, tucking his chin into his neck. “Even if you ask me to stop.”

“Wouldn’t ask for that, anyway,” Peter purrs, moving into Tony’s neck as if he’s going to suck on it. Instead, he whispers, “I can hear him _crying_ ,” into his ear. Tony’s eyes practically bulge out his head, but he backhands Peter to avoid suspicion from their _audience_.

“Did I say you could kiss me on the _neck_?” Tony growls before hitting Peter again, on the other cheek. The boy whimpers, but starts rubbing his cock on the older man’s dress pants. Tony looks down and notices how he’s leaking onto the fabric. “Filthy slut.”

Tony grabs Peter by the neck and throws him onto the mattress. He presses into the skin just long enough to leave finger-shaped bruises; Peter’s sharp intake of breath easily morphs into a moan.

Tony slaps him in the face a few more times, before moving down to his nipples, his cock. He bites him all over, never releasing his teeth until he’s drawn blood. He pulls Peter’s hair without remorse, and twists his limbs into the most uncomfortable positions imaginable..

When Tony’s almost done, still only barely affected as Peter whines beneath him, he still manages to rasp out, “That all you got, old man?”

Tony smirks, flashing his teeth.

“Actually, no. I’ve got something special for you,” Tony says in a purposefully enigmatic way as he reaches for the bedside drawer. He had been saving this for a special occasion, and now seemed as good a time as any other. Peter always seemed to be upping the stakes, pushing the limits of what he could take. Tony’s only _real_ fear has been that they’d reach a point where Peter wanted harder and the older man had nothing more to give.

Peter’s curiosity is piqued, following Tony’s hands as he pulls out the long, silver case from the drawer. He opens it up to reveal a single cigar, with a red and gold lighter. The boy’s breath hitches so suddenly it sounds like he might have swallowed his tongue.

Peter knows Tony isn’t a smoker. Tony knows that Peter knows.

“You want this, then.” It sounds like a question, but it’s really a statement of fact. Peter nods his ascent anyway. Tony smirks all toothy again as he lights the cigar. “God, one of these days you’re gonna wear me out, kid.”

Peter just smiles, piling on the faux innocence. “Whatever you say, old man.”

Tony shakes his head and puts it in his mouth. He sucks hard on it, before leaning in to release the smoke right in Peter’s face. The boy coughs and sputters, eyes watering with fresh tears. But Tony knows what he really wants.

“Where?” He asks, holding the cigar away from his mouth.

“Upper pectoral,” Peter responds automatically, like he’d been thinking about this for a while now. Tony proceeds to jam the front of the cigar right on his chest where he’d asked, eliciting another gorgeous scream.

 _That_ was the limit for Steve, who’s finally decided to make himself known by slamming open the closet. Tony turns around, smiling at his husband. He can see the puffy redness around his eyes. Steve _does_ look like he’s been crying.

“Stevie! So good of you to finally join us,” Tony says, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Must have been difficult watching me have so much fun without you.”

“You’re _sick_ , Tony,” Steve yells. “He’s still a fucking kid, and you’re getting off on hurting him.”

Peter sits up so Steve can see his frown. “I was getting off too, y’know. And I’m not a kid anymore, Tony doesn’t have to limit himself if he doesn’t want to.”

Steve's practically foaming at the mouth as he seems to mull over the implications of that. Tony just laughs.

“What are you even gonna _do_ about it, huh?” Tony laughs, cruelly. “You think anyone would believe that sweet, _innocent_ , little Peter Parker is a painslut.” The boy bats his eyelashes and gives his best puppy dog eyes for effect.

“We’re getting a divorce,” Steve spits back. Tony just laughs harder.

“For what reason?” Steve can only grunt angrily as he gestures vaguely around the bed. “Yeah, there’s no way you can prove that. No papertrail. Your word versus mine.”

“And we all know you’re too proud for that,” Peter chimes in. Steve looks horrified as he watches the boy poke and prod at his new mark. “Mmmm, and we all know you’re too proud to accuse someone without concrete evidence--oh fuck, _yeah_.” Peter bites his lips as he relishes the sting of the fresh burn.

“You’re stuck with me as long as it keeps getting my boy hot and bothered,” Tony muses. After Steve angrily storms out, he turns his attention back to Peter.

“He’s sobbing in his room, now,” Peter says after a minute. He presses into the skin with a nail and cries out. Tony swallows the sounds with a rough kiss.

“He doesn’t look _nearly_ as pretty when you do it, though.”


End file.
